Changing Rooms
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Harry hates getting paired with Draco in PE. That is, until something happens in the changing rooms that changes his mind forever. Muggle!AU Draco/Harry slash


**Written for the "*2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition" for MuggleHighSchool!AU**

**and also for the "December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition" for A Ship You Neither Like Or Dislike.**

**This is my first ever AU and my first ever Drarry I think, so woohoo! XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Changing Rooms<strong>

It was just a normal school day when it happened. I woke up and went in as usual, had Maths first period, and then break. Then I had English, and French and then it was lunch. Then I had PE.

That's when it all happened.

I changed into my PE kit and I was just waiting for Ron to finish changing so that we could head out to the tennis courts. This term we were doing tennis, which I didn't really like much. It was always fun when I had Ron to play with though because we were both as bad as each other.

He finally emerged and the two of us headed outside. It was quite cold. I wrapped my arms around myself and we joined the rest of our PE class, who were standing in a line facing our teacher, Miss Hooch. She was an impatient woman. Ron and I were three minutes early and she was already staring at her watch and tapping her foot.

When everybody had arrived, Miss Hooch called for silence. Everybody settled down and she cleared her throat.

"We're just going to continue what we were doing last Tuesday, so everybody grab a tennis racquet."

I took my racquet and grabbed one for Ron. It was always a rush to get the racquets that didn't have handles that were falling apart or wires that were bent. I went back and handed Ron his racquet.

"I will be pairing you up today."

The dreaded words. I hated when she said that. I grimaced at Ron. There was no way she was putting friends together. I heard groans from everybody.

"Weasley and Zabini. Longbottom and Boot. Finnigan and Finch-Fletchley. Potter and Malfoy."

I sighed loudly. Of all the people I could have been paired with...

I slowly trudged towards the boy I despised and he folded his arms, turning his face away. When it was time for us to start practicing, neither of us said a word to one another. I hit the ball towards him, and he hit back. I hit again, and he hit back. I hit the ball and it hit him in the side.

"Watch what you're doing, Potter!" he growled, going red in the face. He picked up the tennis ball and lobbed it at me. I only just managed to jump out of the way.

"What was that for?" I yelled back. "It was an accident!"

Malfoy smirked at me, getting a new tennis ball. We went back to playing normally, until I missed again, hitting him in the leg and making him fall over. He was clutching at his leg. I wanted to laugh but decided not to.

When he stood up, he grabbed the ball and threw it in the air. He raised his tennis racquet, and whacked the ball hard. Before I could move, it hit me square in the stomach, making me bend over in pain. I clenched my teeth, my eyes watering. He would pay.

I noticed him yelling to his friends, laughing about what he had done to me. While his back was turned I took my chance to get him back. I slammed the ball into the back of his head.

He collapsed onto the floor, and I heard Ron cheering at me. I grinned.

The rest of the lesson went like this. A small bit of civil tennis, and then a lot of hitting each other with the tennis ball. It was when Malfoy got me in the nose, and I started bleeding that Miss Hooch came storming over and screeched that we had detention.

After class had finished, it was just us two left.

"You will both run ten laps around the field. Then you will go and get changed and then go home and tell your parents about your awful behaviour."

"I don't have parents," I muttered, but ran off before she could reply. Laps weren't so bad. I was good at running. I was one of the fastest in my year. Malfoy was quite fast, too, and although the laps were meant to be slow-paced, I found myself racing him.

After two laps, we were completely out of breath and the last eight laps dragged on forever.

When we finally finished our detention, we headed into the changing rooms.

I was walking in behind him, and he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. It surprised me when out of nowhere, I started feeling the urge to touch his pale skin. His torso was toned, and being gay, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

Draco Malfoy was sexy.

I closed my eyes and turned away. _Draco Malfoy is also your worst enemy_, I told myself. This didn't stop me from glancing back over at him. I pulled my own shirt off, and I could feel myself getting physically turned on by him.

I wondered what on earth was happening to me.

When he looked up and noticed me staring, I flushed red and looked away.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing."

It was silent once more. I didn't want to take my trousers off because then he would be able to see how turned on I was. It was excruciating. Why was I feeling that way?

And then it came out of nowhere.

One minute I was standing there trying not to stare and the next minute his lips were moving roughly against mine. His hands were all over my body and my hands were all over his. I was moaning into his mouth, and his hands were running through my hair.

It was heated and rough and oh so perfect.

His lips felt so good against mine. He leaned into me and I felt his erection press against mine, and this only turned me on more. I dug my nails into his back and he threw his head back. I took this chance to start planting kisses all over his neck. All I could hear were his low moans.

He stepped back, and I stared into his dark eyes. I felt dizzy. What had just happened?

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and I ran a hand through my hair, trying not to go red.

"Well," he said. "See you around, Potter."

And with that, he was gone.

I swallowed hard and stood there for a good five minutes before finishing getting changed.

And that was how it started. Our weekly PE detentions resulting in a snogging session in the changing rooms afterwards.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

**oOo**


End file.
